


Switchblade

by Zelderp



Series: War Is Hell, Kid [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alcohol, Apocalypse, Bonding, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Guitars, Guns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Joellie, Lemon, Rape, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelderp/pseuds/Zelderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ellie trek across North America to reach The Fireflies.<br/>Peaches, switchblades, and guitars.<br/>Gradual Joellie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switchblade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction in a while. I have always wanted to fill in the gaps between the scenes in the game, and loved the game and comics. I will always read your comments and try to get back to you.  
> There is sexual content in the first chapter, but it does not affect the story in anyway. Sexual content will not be in every chapter, folks. We need that slow build!  
> All about the slow build!  
> Enjoy, kiddos.

A cracked coffee pot lay on the trashed floor of the kitchen.

“Damn, sure do miss coffee,” muttered Joel, as he glanced at the nostalgic antique.

The house smelled stagnant, practically all the paint peeling off the dirtied walls. This was not his house nor did it belong to anyone he knew. The owners were probably long gone, rotting away on the streets of an abandoned town. Gone for probably 20 years, 2013 seemed eons away. Joel scanned the barren room; drawers were half open, half broken, and no use to the living or dead. The house was skeletal from the outside, but loot was still to be found. The once white walls were now a dark cream colour, with various patterns of blood. The floor was covered in chips and planks of rotting wood, peeled paint, and dirty glass from old portraits that once hung on the walls of the tiny house. Moss grew on the wooden floor planks near the broken windows, only living because of the occasional terrorising rain. The house creaked eerily when you walked across its rotting floors.

“Ha! Awesome!” Ellie exclaimed to herself from the upper level of the house. “Ellie, goddammit, what did I say about wanderin’ off? We stick together.”

Ellie took a few steps down the dusty stairs, hardly sorry about leaving his side. She didn't see anything wrong with what she did; she was just exploring in her eyes.

“I was just upstairs, Joel. Like getting bit again would do anything, anyway,” replied Ellie as she began to unzip her backpack. “But I did find this totally wicked comic, _again_. This one’s a special edition. Booyah!” Ellie smiled cheesily as she held up the comic, the edges curling from its old age. Joel unintelligibly muttered to himself as he opened creaky cabinets, only to be disappointed with empty cans and a thick layer of dust.

_Come on, Joel! You grumpy old man! I'm trying here._

He sighed, invading the whole house, only to find a few shells and a can of peaches. Joel ventured into the kitchen once again to find Ellie humming an old tune he found familiar. “Come on, better get goin’ before sundown. Found some peaches you might like,” said Joel as he readied himself for the outside. A loud gunshot fired off closeby, startling the pair. The two complied with their instincts, hiding behind the kitchen wall. Joel held a firm grip on his pistol, digging his thumb into the smooth groove. A distant clicking sound echoed through the streets of the once suburban neighborhood. “Goddamn clickers,” muttered Joel as he heard two more loud gunshots go off that finally silenced the clicker.

Ellie peeked up from her view, barely being able to see through the cracked window that looked like a puzzle that hadn't been completed. Her round green eyes scanned all around, eyeing the noisemaker. A lady covered in blood staggered down the street, staring at the gun in her hand. One more clicker ventured out into the open, screeching at the woman. She hit the gun against her hand, shuddering as she did. “No more, there’s not e-fucking-nough,” screamed the woman with agony in her voice.

_Holy shit! She needs help._

“Fuck, fuck.. No, no.” She held the gun to her head, clenching her eyes together. Ellie saw it all. The blood dripping off the woman’s hand and the faded violet bag that the woman carried on her back that was marked with a bloodied “L” that fell on the ground moments before.

 _Fuck_ , _fuck, why won’t she fight? Joel, come on, help her. Joel!_

The woman opened her eyes for the last second, spotting Ellie as soon as the woman pulled the trigger. Her body fell to ground in front of the clicker who now screeched uncontrollably. Blood spilled from her head onto the worn concrete that was overrun by weeds.

“Christ..” Joel said softly, still wary of the screeching clicker in the street. “Stay put,” Joel whispered to Ellie. He counted the few shells he had as he told the red headed girl to stay. “That’s bullshit, old man, I’m coming,” she hissed, grabbing her knife. “I'm not a kid, Joel.”

_I'm not a kid. I'm the goddamn cure to this shitty world! Why won't you let me do something for once?_

“I said no, Ellie,” replied Joel roughly, with irritation in his voice. Ellie silently complied, along with a silent middle finger. Joel was especially irritable after Tess dying. Tess was feisty, tough, and cunning; she knew how to pull back the reigns on Joel.

The clicker screeched and clicked rabidly, the previous gunshot enraging the fungal covered beast.  
Joel paused, waiting for the clicker to slightly calm down. He crept forward, shivving it til the echoing creeks ceased to exist. The clicker dropped to the ground with a satisfying thud, announcing the all-clear to the duo.

“Alright, come on out,” said Joel as he cleaned off the blood that managed to get on his pistol.

“Yes, sir,” muttered Ellie sarcastically under her breath. She walked on over to Joel, eyeing the poor dead woman that lie a few feet behind Joel.

“Why'd she do it?” asked Ellie.

“I reckon she panicked, didn't know what to do with an infected comin’ at her like that,” gruffly replied Joel, letting out a sigh.

Ellie crouched down to the woman, looking at the dirtied and bloodied bag.  
“Maybe we should, you know, check her bag,” said Ellie as she pulled it towards herself, the bag ripping as she did. “Or what's left of it.” The clasp was broken, but half of the zipper still worked. Ellie unzipped the bag to find a Bible, a can of soda, and a teal-coloured mosquito net.

“Sure was carryin’ light.”

The Bible was dirtied, the “b”s had worn off leaving a new “i le” to be read as God’s word. “Bingo! Sugary goodness comin’ through!” Ellie exclaimed as she picked up the can of soda. “Mello.. Yello.. Mello-Yello!” She quickly turned the can, reading what was left of the label. “New reading material for Mademoiselle Ellie. Ò la la!” exclaimed Ellie in a terrible French accent as she grabbed the dirtied book.

“Jesus, kid, now don’t be actin’ all French and snooty,” said Joel. Joel had no problem with the French except one past girlfriend. Amelie Rousseau.

_Man, did she have one big pair of tits. Your accent drove me straight crazy, missy. Feisty little lady, but damn, was she a looker._

“Iz there a problem with mon accent, Monsieur?” Ellie lifted up her chin and pouted out her lips to the Texan. “I assure you, Monsieur, there iz no problem zat all!”

“Kid, where'd you even learn that accent?” Joel picked up the mosquito net, checking out its length. Nowadays, it would still be good for mosquitos, but slings and traps as well. “Back in school, we watched a film with some French people in it,” said Ellie with her normal voice. “But now, hon, hon, Monsieur! I am a poor French girl looking for ze best books in ze land!” Ellie held up the Bible. “Like dis! Iz called, uhm, ‘Ile.’ But I assure you it iz a fine read!”

“Ellie.”

“Oui, oui!”

“Knock it off.”

_Grouch._

“Yes, sir!” Ellie raised her hand to her head and gave Joel a salute.

“And that's a Bible, not for leisure readin’.”

Ellie looked quizzically at the book, confused until she realised the “b’s” were gone. “I've read parts of the Bible.. A few verses. Well, also, the little kid books, you know? That has the stories but with pictures?” Ellie opened the Bible as she talked. “I only remember a story about a huge fish.” Ellie laughed softly. “And I only remember it because I wanted to cook it and eat it! But other than that, I only read the Bible when I was forced to.”

“Jesus, kid, did you ever stop thinking about food?”

“No way! Little Ellie was a chow monster. I used to sneak in the kitchen and have my friend Pup give me food. Her real name wasn't Pup, though. It was Kat, short for Katherine. But we called her Pup because, you know, dogs are opposites of cats?”

“Yeah, I know.”

_What does this kid think about? Hell, she could drone on forever ‘til we got to The Fireflies and she still wouldn't be done jabberin’._

“Did you ever have a dog? Or a cat? I think you'd like dogs.”

Joel grunted, and gathered the mosquito net and put it in his bag.

“Come on, it's almost sundown,” said Joel, ignoring Ellie’s question. He didn't want to talk about the past. He didn't even like thinking about it.

_Man, what's up with him? Maybe he doesn't like dogs at all. Sheesh!_

Ellie compiled the new found goods and put them in her bag, treasuring the sugary soda. She even took the Bible. Her and Riley found a Bible once, but hardly did any reading. The sacred pages were sailing through the air as little paper airplanes, hitting people’s heads. A day’s extra work for each of them, but it was worth it to see Denny get bombarded by the holy airplanes.

_He was such a dumbass. No wonder Jackie broke up with him, he was a total dickhead!_

Ellie’s face twitched as she thought about the old foe. Her old friends were either living down in the slums, a soldier, dead, or maybe..

  
_Maybe they escaped.. They got out of that torturous hell, and now they're free! Free, motherfuckers!_

  
Ellie smiled at the possibility, thinking of her friends roaming around all badass.

  
_But not Denny. He's a soldier now. I remember the day he left. Jackie cried in the kitchen.. Man, what the hell happened to Jackie?_

  
Ellie’s smile wavered then disappeared at the thought of the old memory. Even though they were broken up when he went to be a soldier, Jackie still cared about him.

  
_Even if he was a dick, he still was good to Jackie. Well, sometimes._

“Ellie.”

“Coming.”

Ellie followed Joel, who was already venturing out of the neighborhood.

_____

“What the fuck’s a water park?” Ellie examined the old flyer that hung on the wall.

“It's like a big ol’ amusement park, but for swimmin’.”

“Well, it sounds like a water booby trap. Did you ever go to one?”

“Not much. I ain't the type for that kinda stuff, kid. Tommy used to go sometimes, but I reckon he only went for the ladies.”

_Sounds like something Riley would do. Only if she wasn't with that ass Pablo half the time._

“Come on over here and help me barricade this door.”

The two pushed a heavy table against the door, barricading it more with some kitchen appliances that were no longer of use. The only light source was the moon, which was strong tonight. No clouds, no rain. Just a clear sky with twinkling stars.

“Chili or beans?”

“Chili. Beans always taste funny.” Ellie shifted around, looking at the items within the house. There were no pictures on the wall, only empty frames and posters.

_They must have taken the pictures when they left. I'd do that if I had a family, but an orphan always makes the best hero. I mean, look at Batman._

“Wow.. So fucking cool..”

Ellie gazed in awe at a children's book that had pictures of wild animals in it. “Is that a cheetah? It's so.. Wow, look at its paws. Do you think there's still any alive?”

Joel glanced over at Ellie, eyeing the book. He hadn't seen picture books in years, hell, he hadn't seen them since he went to Nook N’ Books to get some for Sarah. His little girl, his soccer legend, and the girl who sold hardcore drugs at age 12 to help pay the mortgage.

Or so he wished.

“That's a tiger, kid. I reckon there might be a few in Asia, but all the ones in zoos died a long time ago.”

Joel heated up the chili, or as well as he could with the tools they had. He stared at the stainless steel pot that was no longer stainless, as he mixed around the dark chili. The fire was low, just embers. If it was too big, an accident could happen. Or attention would be called. And Joel and Ellie knew the latter was worse. All was silent, except for the chatter of Ellie. And with that, it wasn't silent. Joel would just reply with: Mhm, yeah, I reckon so, don’t talk while eatin’, and an occasional stern “Ellie.”

_Is he mad at me? He's really quiet tonight.. He probably misses Tess. She had really nice boobs._

_Dammit, Ellie, be serious!_

_I can't help it! My raging teenage hormones are totally juiced up._

After dinner or “supper” as he liked to call it, Joel lied down on the couch that sat across from the other in the bare living room. Joel let out an exasperated sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

_A goddamn picture book gettin’ me down. Huh, that's a new one. Ain’t woulda never happened if Tess was here._

Ellie lied down on the couch across from him, turning to her side. It smelled like mothballs and dust, but it was better than rotting floors full of bugs.

_Fucking creepy little things._

“G’night, Ellie.”

“Goodnight, Joel.”

 

_____

_“Boo, I don't want to hurt you. Where is it?”_

_Riley slyly grinned, pursing her lips together. Her slender brown fingers tapped against her stomach, waiting for an answer from the red-headed girl._

_“I don't have it, why would I steal your stupid bra?”_

_“Because you love me and my tits, girl, you can't lie about that.”_

_“You totally got me, Riley. I am a sucker for your tits. Ha! Sucker for tits. I should write my own joke book.”_

_“Do you want me to put all your clothes in the boys’ shower again?” Riley leaned down and whispered in Ellie’s ear. Ellie’s eyes opened wide, the tickle of Riley’s breath against her ear getting her blood rushing._

_“Running in there, all scared and helpless. Poor little freshman, well, poor little_ _naked_ _freshman.”_

_“No, Riley, please. I'm just a poor girl with small tits. Mercy, miss, please.”_

_Riley grabbed hold of the smaller red-headed girl, laughing as she did._

_“Noooo! I'll be good, I swear! It's under the rug, I promise.”_

_Riley let loose of the girl, grinning with excitement and lust. Her big brown eyes, glazed, glossy, a burnt amber, and so everlastingly beautiful, eyed the smaller girl. They would never be lost of its colour, it's vibrancy, turned into cataracts, covered with the Cordyceps fungus. Her smooth, pouty lips would never be slathered in blood and bits of human flesh. Her slender throat, so sensitive and erotic now, would never croak a click looking for someone to consume. Right?_

_“Get it.”_

_“Yes, ma’am!”_

_Ellie got down on the ground, lifting up the rug to find nothing there._

_“I swear, I put it here!”_

_Ellie lifted up the rug more, touching the floorboards as if they concealed the violet bra with camouflage._ _Ellie stammered as she turned around to find Tess next to Riley. Tess wore Riley’s lace violet bra, her slim arms extending over Riley’s smooth body._

_“Gotcha, boo. It's right where it should be.”_

_Riley gave a firm squeeze to Tess’ breast. Her nipples were hard, succulent and tantalising._

_“Holy shit..” Ellie managed to croak out._

_Riley took off Tess’ bra, Tess dropping it to the side._

_“Well, now, it is.”_

_Ellie looked at Tess, her face turning red as she did. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was naked as well. Her nipples were hard and pink; luscious and begging for someone to please her. Her smooth, pale stomach led to hip bones that slightly jutted out on both sides, a mound of red hair lay between. She could feel her soppy wet cunt between her thighs. She felt nervous, in a state of tumult, but ultimately horny._

_Tess and Riley took Ellie by the arms, pushing her on the lower bunk bed. Tess got on the bed which was surprisingly comfortable, her long model-like figure was elegantly displayed. She licked teasingly at Ellie’s right nipple, taking it between her lips and softly biting it. Riley got on the other side, putting her lovely and slender chocolate fingers between Ellie’s wet pink folds. They barely fit, it was a wonder to Ellie how Tess didn’t slip off._

_“Boo, you're so wet already. You're even wetter than last time.”_

_Tess looked up at Riley and winked._

_“Go fucking figure,” Tess commented back. Riley pulled Ellie to her, taking her pale legs between hers._

_“Now, boo, you can't cum until we say so. Isn't that right, Tess?”_

_Tess gave a sensual smile, taking Ellie’s nipple and pinching it as a response._

_“Or I will spank your lily-white ass until you beg for me to stop.”_

_“Oh, fuck.. Please..” Ellie murmured as the older woman teased her. Riley pushed her wet pussy against Ellie’s, enjoying Ellie’s exasperated face._

_“You love this, don’t you, boo? Being our little secret.”_

_Ellie moaned in response as her swollen clit rubbed against the wet folds of Riley’s sweet pussy.  
_ _Ellie moaned louder, moaning Tess’ name and Riley’s name. She cussed and moaned, tendrils of pleasure going through her legs and up her body._

_“I'm gonna cum.. Oh, fuck, please,” Ellie moaned, enjoying every second of the two older women pleasuring her._

_“Not yet, boo, not yet. But I think Tess is gonna cum for you.”_

_Tess moaned softly, rubbing her clit frantically. Her wet pussy lips were soaked, her legs were trembling. Her pillowy tits bounced up and down as her hips moved rhythmically, her sexual instincts kicking in._

_“I'm gonna cum, Ellie, and don't you fucking cum, too.”_

_Ellie nodded, biting her full pink lips. She breathed in, her throat filled with high-pitched moans and staggered breaths.  
_ _Tess’ hips bucked up into the air, her huge breasts shifting weight on her slim chest._

_“Ellie,” moaned Joel._

_Wait, Joel?_

_“Ellie!”_

_“Joel?”_

_The musty smell of mothballs filled the air._

 

Ellie’s eyes opened wide, her pupils dilating rapidly. She was still on the couch.

“Ellie, goddammit, get up. We overslept, it's probably half past noon.”

Joel stood above her, his face pulled into a stern look. His arms were crossed against his chest, as if he were disciplining the girl. He looked fatigued; no hint of a smile anywhere.

“Come on, now,” said Joel, as he looked at the freckled girl. Ellie sat up, yawning as she did.

_Weird fucking dream._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments, questions, or suggestions if you'd like! <3  
> Do come back for more.  
> Regardless, I will update either way.  
> I totally get the unrealistic and the weird transitions in her dream. Dreams are dreams, and she's a kid! She has no real experience.. or does she?  
> I do promise the real smut will not be like this. The highest of quality for those lemons.  
> Au revoir, kiddos.


End file.
